


How 'Bout A Cookie?

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [62]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I’m an alien, we don’t get salmonella. And even if we did, it would be totally worth it.”
Relationships: Isobel Evans/Kyle Valenti
Series: quick little doodles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27
Collections: RNM NWaF Weekend 2019





	How 'Bout A Cookie?

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [lambourngb](https://lambourng.tumblr.com)'s lovely idea ❤️

“Hey!”

“You’re going to get salmonella and die.”

Isobel glared as Kyle took the cookie dough out of reach. What was the fun of making cookies if you couldn’t eat all of them before they reached the oven?

“I’m an alien, we don’t get salmonella. And even if we did, it would be totally worth it,” Isobel argued, slipping off the chair to go up behind Kyle. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a squeeze, hoping to distract him long enough to reach around and steal another square of cookie dough.

Again, he swatted her hand away.

“We don’t know that.”

“Kyle, it hasn’t killed me yet, so I think it’s safe to say I’m not gonna die from cookie dough,” she said stealing another piece and then weaving out of his reach before he could take it back.

“Okay, well you’re going to eat them all before we have any to cook and decorate,” he sighed, “We told Alex we’d bring cookies to the Christmas party.”

“We can bring 3 cookies and a tub of icing and maybe then he’ll learn that I’m the one who throws Christmas parties,” Isobel retorted, giving a condescending smile. She loved Alex, she really did, and she was so thankful he’d whipped Michael into shape. She just wasn’t too happy he stole her thunder.

“He threw it because he thought you throw parties all year long and you would want a break,” Kyle said, turning around and reaching for her. She let him pull her closer and she smiled, her pristine nails resting against his scruffy chin.

She liked Kyle Valenti more than words could say. She couldn’t ever remember feeling this way before. It was all light and fluffy and easy. She never thought too much about anything and he didn’t ask it of her. They just moved one day at a time with no extra worries. It was nice.

Before she could go in for a kiss, he buried his face in her neck. Isobel’s eyes closed as she held him to her, relaxing to the feeling of him breathing against her neck.

“Wanna go to bed?” Isobel asked, scraping at the nape of his neck with her nails. Chills rose on his skin.

“We have so many cookies to bake.”

“I’ll make you a deal. I won’t eat them and we’ll put them in the oven. That gives us about 20 minutes to make out on the couch before we have to take them out and 10 minutes to make out against the fridge while they’re cooling. We decorate them, put them in a container, and then I cover you in the rest of the icing and lick it off. How about that?”

“Did you just calculate how long I can kiss you for and then make me the one that has to get all sticky?” Kyle asked, but the tone of his voice told her that he wasn’t against it.

“Yes,” she said, carefully reaching behind him and taking another square of cookie dough that she promptly popped into her mouth before he could lift his head.

He simply smiled and rolled his eyes before leaning in for a kiss.

“Merry Christmas to me, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
